gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LS11sVaultBoy/Archive 11
Transcripts Before we start, please see the Community Noticeboard - got a question there. Also name a GTA game(s) you want to do transcripts for so there won't be any edit conflicts. 20:34, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi there. I had noticed that you and User:WildBrick142 had been adding transcripts in mission pages. Can I help out? Must the transcripts be shown in another page (Mission name/Transcript) or be shown in the mission page itself? Please reply to me as soon as possible. Thank you. MarcusCheeKJ (talk) 02:37, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Check this out Check this out! -ItsAnuddaShoah (talk) 22:08, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Has not been done right? Hey all the dialogues were correct. I have checked all of them from the subtitles. Can you give a reason to undo all my work? Hunter(Talk/ ) 14:33, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I can help you guys. I will remove the template and will just write dialogues.you guys fix the template and insert it afterwards. I have done a lot of work on it.Hunter(Talk/ ) 15:14, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Also Wild Brick is adding the same template. So,Why can't I use that template? Also I have remove all the templates from that page(just kept the dialogues). Hope you are happy now. Hunter(Talk/ ) 15:39, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I noticed you added transcript on the mission page. Do I have to create seperate page or add transcript on the mission page?Hunter(Talk/ ) 17:44, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Also I have cleaned Puncture Wounds/Transcript page. I rechecked and some things were wrong. I have fixed them.Hunter(Talk/ ) 17:46, March 29, 2015 (UTC) What is wrong with Los Desperados transcript? I checked all the dialogues.-Hunter(Talk/ ) 19:57, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Can you delete these pages for me?: They're all category pages. *Emperor Vehicles *Entity Vehicles *Enus Vehicles *HVY Vehicles *Declasse Vehicles *Grotti Vehicles *Pegassi Vehicles *Lampadati Vehicles *Maibatsu Vehicles *Ocelot Vehicles *JoBuilt Vehicles *Karin Vehicles *Karen Automobiles *LCC Vehicles *WMC Vehicles *Zirconium Vehicles *MTL Vehicles *Sedams *Rear Engine Vehicles *Industrial vehicles (note: lowercase on "vehicles") (duplicated) *Wilard Vehicles *Sport Bikes (note:uppercase on "Bikes") (duplicated) (talk) | ( ) 17:23, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Doesn't matter, Leo is doing it.:) (talk) | ( ) 19:57, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Rename pics Due to my lack of attention-paying, I have incorrectly named a bunch of images. Could you rename the following?; *File:DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII2.png *File:DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII3.png *File:DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII4.png *File:DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII5.png *File:DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII6.png *File:DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII7.png *File:DriveMistyForMe-GTAIII8.png All of them need the number after the mission title, e.g. "DriveMistyForMe2-GTAIII.png" Thanks in advance 20:03, March 29, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: *File:LuigisGirls-GTAIII2.png *File:LuigisGirls-GTAIII3.png *File:LuigisGirls-GTAIII4.png Need renaming too, same way (number after mission name) 20:07, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :I did it again. Could you rename these pictures? *File:DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII2.png *File:DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII3.png *File:DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII4.png *File:DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII5.png *File:DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII6.png *File:DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII7.png 13:48, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :I've renamed them already. DocVinewood (talk) 13:56, March 30, 2015 (UTC) RfP We've had another troller on the RfP page. I have made a decision to lock the page until another staff position is available, I also discussed a little with Sean. Leo68 (talk) 04:40, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : See Leo's talk page for the template idea. smurfy (coms) 05:11, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : Tony has expressed an interest in returning to a Patroller position (as he is inactive). We can move either Dodo or JBanton to inactive because they are not active, and haven't been in some time. Tony plans to step up his editing so I'll leave it down to you. I'd suggest JBanton, Dodo is more active and has been active more recently. Leo68 (talk) 01:29, April 1, 2015 (UTC) : i have a question i was wondering (if i ever get the thought) i was wondering how would i be able to become part of the gta wikia staff?TevanoRCMP (talk) 15:35, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Re OK I will work on GTA Vice City. The Rockstar guy Hey Vault, what happened to that guy from R*? I don't see him on the staff page. Was he a fraud? --Sasquatch101 (talk) 21:35, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Edits Worth taking a photo of. It's a GTA wiki easter egg! Leo68 (talk) 01:52, April 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: I hope so, I've wanted it back there for the past 11 years. Leo68 (talk) 17:37, April 5, 2015 (UTC) I sure am. It would be a walk for Arsenal but could be interesting. Southampton are living proof that underdogs can beat huge clubs. Leo68 (talk) 18:04, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Templates Wonder if we'd be better served with a more generic "Product" template? Fields to include: Type (can change the header of the infobox - e.g. Beverage, Snack, Cigarette, Cereal), Purchasable Consumable Real life equivalent Game appearances etc... smurfy (coms) 21:52, April 5, 2015 (UTC) I'll do some work on it now. The changed header based on input parameters can be seen in a lot of the template work Wildbrick has done in the last couple of weeks. They have been used for a while on "game" fields to allow you to enter a short code (e.g. V, O) to return the full game title. e.g. One I did yesterday: } | y | System Requirements |SPECIFICATIONS}} If "requirements" input = "y", then print "System Requirements", otherwise, print "Specifications". I did some template clean-up yesterday. Particularly all the staff warning message templates, I removed the "edit" option for the section once they are put on a user talk page. When someone edits, they actually edit the template, not their talk page. I've nearly done it myself, even experienced users like Enigma24 did it. smurfy (coms) 22:30, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Done. Can probably be applied to most of these. smurfy (coms) 00:11, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Staff Hi Tom. A minor thing, but I've just looked through the inactive staff listed, and only JBanton and Istalo still have their staff rights. In that case, the other users should be moved to the former staff section, as they're no longer staff members. SJWalker (talk) 22:31, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Opportunity Greetings! This is Jorge from Wikia. I'm reaching out to you a few other admins about a potential promotion opportunity I wanted to run by you and your GTA community. To help spotlight your community and celebrate the release of GTA V on PC, we are considering partnering with Nvidia to host an expert blog post about how to mod your PC to get the most out of GTA V's fancy new graphics. Our hope is that we could get your permission to promote the blog using a mainpage and article page promotion module. We would put it up ourselves and take it down after a few week or a month (how long its promoted is negotiable). Is this something you think is possible? Let me know when you can by leaving me a message on my talk page! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:15, April 7, 2015 (UTC) : Hey VaultBoy! I just wanted to follow up with this promotion opportunity one more time. Unfortunately we couldn't get the PC blog, but we still have an opportunity to spotlight the community with an expert blog about using the in-game editor for making some of the awesome videos people show off on YouTube. Is that still cool? If so, we'd probably launch this in a few days for a week or two. Let me know on my talk page! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:38, May 14, 2015 (UTC) New Page Name The page Backpacks has info on backpacks and duffel bags. There's not enough info to split the pages so I think there needs to be a new name but I can't think of one. If you think of one can you rename it? Leo68 (talk) 02:33, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Xbox Live Issues Hey, are you having issues signing into Xbox Live, Xbox One specifically? (talk) | ( ) 11:51, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeh, it's working now, thanks :) (talk) | ( ) 14:35, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Andre's Probation As I'm sure you're aware, Andre's probation ends on Wednesday. It's probably best that I set up the vote as this is the first occasion. Voting will be limited to admins and above but the patrollers and users can comment. I'll stick it on the community noticeboard. Given that there are eight voters we'll put on a bureaucratic veto if it ties. There will need to be five positive and his rights will remain during the vote. I'll also add this info onto the policy page. Leo68 (talk) 01:45, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello, LS11sVaultBoy This is a small notification to advise that we are now authenticated on Wikia (you can check this via our profile) to ensure full authenticity to all visitors to Wikia. We will continue to monitor and evaluate material on GTA Wikia to ensure any article is not in violation of copyright, including but not limited to; leaks, un-released game material or posting material that promotes modding, hacking or otherwise providing a bad image about Rockstar titles. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to leave a message on our Talk communication area. We would like to maintain regular communication to best advise the management. Ryan Jackson (TIER 2 Press Management) Rockstar North Vandals Yeah, bud, I need you to block this shithead. There's more on the way so be on high alert. Mortsnarg (talk) 04:06, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind, just be on the lookout. Mortsnarg (talk) 04:20, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Well Tom, If you'd been here yesterday, you would probably understand where I am coming from. Please join the chat. smurfy (coms) 21:05, April 20, 2015 (UTC) New section Hi Tom how you make your information template how i gonna create my own please help Thanks.~Seanharvey.manero Staff Istalo has noted he will not be active again so we should remove him from inactive I don't think he'll work enough to retain his rights. I also think Dodo should be made inactive he hasn't edited at all in the three months since his demotion. Leo68 (talk) 15:54, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I altered the Community Messages. You may want to explain the situation relating persons unnamed in chat. Leo68 (talk) 16:26, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Myth hunter's sig colour needs to be changed and we need a flag of India icon for his staff page. Leo68 (talk) 17:05, April 21, 2015 (UTC) The template Gtawiki staff also needs to be changed. (talk/ /blog) 17:08, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I want this as my staff pic.Myth hunter Noticed something I was just lurking through the user list and found two users that kept their bureaucrat powers for some reason; GuildKnight (moved to Grand Theft Wiki) and Thai420 (disappeared) 19:31, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Update Tom, I have spoken to a staff member at Community Central about the demotion of GuildKnight, however Thai420 may not be allowed to be demoted because I believe he was our founder. I also informed WildBrick of this. Also, new Patroller for Dodo's old position? I asked WildBrick if he'd reconsider after rejecting it last month. I can't think of anyone else. Leo68 (talk) 04:29, April 22, 2015 (UTC) : If Wildbrick isn't interested, I'd suggest User:ToJ should be shoulder-tapped next. smurfy (coms) 04:51, April 22, 2015 (UTC) : I'd recommend at least three months of probation for TevanoRCMP. (talk/ /blog) 14:17, April 22, 2015 (UTC) What would be best here is to do what Leon did with myself and 558 when his admin position became vacant: Ask the three people you've all suggested, then set up an election on the Community Noticeboard if all of them are interested. SJWalker (talk) 15:06, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Both Tevano and WildBrick expressed an interest so I've set the vote up. If I've made a mess of it, you can drop it all on my head. SJWalker (talk) 17:54, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Transcripts in GTA IV Hi Tom. Can I volunteer myself to add transcripts in missions in GTA IV, and maybe in it's episodes too? Cause nobody had been adding transcripts to this missions. MC (MyComputer) 09:36, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Borough/Landscape/Area Infobox Hello! I've been looking through pages and I'm glad that the "Structure" template was added! I still think we should have some more for info though. I apologize if I sound rude, but I think having something for a location like.... Outlook or Raton Canyon if you're talking about the country. I think we need a infobox for non-specific areas that are scattered throughout the GTA landscape. I don't know, just an idea. You wanna build on this idea or something, please do so! Thank you! Mortsnarg (talk) 18:46, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :I totally agree. One of my next goals is to improve neighborhood/district pages and I also wanted to suggest a new infobox for these locations, similar to the Borough infobox. DocVinewood (talk) 21:29, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Ffaarr I believe that guy is a vandel thats why i think he deleted all the data from the main page and a hacker because he just made himself staff. i would suggest an IP Ban on that guy.TevanoRCMP (talk) 17:22, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Also it has come to my attention that they are a hacker because have you noticed the edit change was not mentioned in wiki activityTevanoRCMP (talk) 17:24, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ? I saw You added Trivia on my page that I have a degree in animal welfare?Myth(Talk/ ) 19:34, April 23, 2015 (UTC) main page Hi, I added a inter-language link to Chinese gta wiki and didn't remove any contents.Ffaarr (talk) 01:12, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Boomer Boomer was blocked twice before Jeff banned him for failing to follow the rules. It may not be fair but policy is the third block is always permanent. Leo68 (talk) 03:37, April 26, 2015 (UTC) The vote says the ban will remain. As for the vandal allegations against you, I don't believe them. For now, where does Sasquatch stand in this incident? Leo68 (talk) 17:55, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Did you ever deal with Gunshow? Myth hunter suggested it could be him, he has a HUGE grudge with B and S. Leo68 (talk) 18:08, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Block Vandal Can you block PunjabiNights AKA Gunshow who is making a mockery of the CNB. Also can you give me admin rights on the Vandal wiki as Gunshow is there now leaving tons of hate mail on my wall. Thanks. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:37, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes I won't be doing anything about this until the other infobox discussions are finished but I wanted your input; As so many cars in the GTA series have successors in new games (Huntley and Huntley Sport, Police Patrol and Interceptor, Fugitive and Merit etc. etc., should we add this to infoboxes of the vehicles that feature predecessors and successors? Leo68 (talk) 03:43, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Leicester City Thanks Tom. We're not over the line just yet but it's in our hands. The turnaround is something even I didn't believe would happen, especially after the Hull game last month when we had 19 points. I hope Leeds manage to get some stability back and can push on for promotion, it's the very least the fans deserve after the mismanagement of the past 11 years and the spell in League One. SJWalker (talk) 11:31, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RockstarPressUK Hello, just recieved a link in the GTA Wiki chat declaring the RockstarPressUK user is possibly a hoaxe. Could you check this link out: https://twitter.com/RockstarGames/status/598565892067348480. It is written by a Rockstar Official, declaring it is fake. 19:32, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Tom, Jorge (Wikia staff) has already taken action on it. smurfy (coms) 21:10, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Press Hoax Hey VaultBoy! I just wanted to let you know that we verified from another source that the user was, in fact, a hoax. As I mentioned to Smurfynzm, we take impersonation very seriously, be impersonating as an industry rep or another user, hence the ban. If the user thinks this is misunderstanding, they are welcome to email me directly at jorge@wikia-inc.com. We want to be absolutely certain our communities are not deceived or taken advantage of, hence this extra bit of caution. Hope this clarifies things! Best, Jorge @Wikia(profile)•(talk) 21:20, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! Hey there Tom, long time no talk! I just dropped by to announce that I'm probably going to northern England this summer and I'd like to know if there's anything special to see in Leeds. See ya! --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 14:37, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Screengrab Hey Tom. Just sending it what I done in the Chat. Smash thinks it looks nice. That's all. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 05:01, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Wiki affiliates Would you be interested in setting that up with Just Cause Wiki? The split Grand Theft Wiki is already on the list at JC wiki, so this would let you guys compete. Also Red Dead wiki is already affiliated with both. GMRE (talk) 22:35, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Infobox re-writes for Mobile Hi there! I’m Andrew, one of the community managers at Wikia. If you don’t know me, here’s my CC profile. I like baseball, laying on the beach with no plans or goals for the day, and climbing things. We have a new beta project out, and since it's going to be critical to Wikia's future, we're asking for your help. We want to partner with your community (and a couple others) and collaborate on a redesign of your existing infoboxes. It’s not a small task, but it’s one that we think we can get done relatively quickly and efficiently. Our engineers - both here in San Francisco and in Poland - will get hands-on with your community and work with your team to redesign the infoboxes. You can read more here in the forum (and head to the sandbox to give it a whirl), but the tl:dr version: our current infobox structure translates very poorly to mobile experiences, and mobile is where Wikia’s growth lies. We came up with a solution that will take a bit of effort, but will pay significant dividends in the near future. What we're hoping is that we can use this community to test out its strengths and limitations while we get it from “beta” to “full feature”. What you get out of the deal: *Wikia engineers who will work directly with your community to update the code that underpins your infoboxes *Access to staff for feedback, and our promise that your ideas will be taken seriously *A head-start on this change and therefore a significant upgrade in your community’s visibility What we get out of the deal: *Several fresh sets of eyes that can help us understand how this will be used by the average Wikian *A test community that will let us track how the new infobox structure is used by visitors and viewers *The opportunity to share this initiative’s successes (and failures, I’m sure!) with the wider Wikia community and show them that it’s a smart plan for our shared mobile future Please talk this over with your admin team and let me know. I’m happy to answer any and all questions about this - please use my wall or just keep the conversation going here. Ducksoup (talk) 01:56, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :Neat! Is there a "decisionmaking" process here at GTA wikia, or can we staff just dig right in and start working? Una favor, Por favor :P Hiya Vaulty, long time no see! Listen, can you change the name of my link on the Former Staff list from "Ilan xd" to "Raziel Reaper" in the coming day? I have decided to rename my user. >.< (Something I'll probably regret in a few months. Oh well. Lol...) Thanks in advance. -- iLan (XD • ) 11:34, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Pre Split Pages I'm working on ALL pages created prior to the Community Split. A majority of them have been poorly written, ordered and have unlicensed or badly named images. Can you help out? I also have an issue with something else, but I'll leave a message off the wiki. Leo68 (talk) 03:31, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Most of the pages are linked to all games prior to and including The Ballad of Gay Tony. If they have connections to V, cars etc, they've mainly been fixed, but a majority of the ones that have no connections are a mess. Leo68 (talk) 14:45, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Losing my mind, I meant pre-split not post split. Leo68 (talk) 00:31, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Staff We may have to wait some time before appointing a new Bureaucrat. Smashbro says at this time he doesn't want the position, CJ Jr's activity has decreased and the other admins don't seem ready right now. Any suggestions, or should we wait for now? Leo68 (talk) 16:35, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I'll give it until the beginning of August, that'll be about two months. Also, Monk's probation expires on Saturday, my verdict is that he'll pass. Leo68 (talk) 18:12, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I've set up the probation vote early because I won't be on the wiki as of tomorrow until next Friday (June 19th). As always, 5 yes votes for a pass, 5 no votes for a fail. Like RfP, you'll have to close it. See you again next week. Leo68 (talk) 21:24, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Your support request Hi LS11sVaultBoy. I just wanted to let you know that I replied to your support email. So Wikia can keep a record of our discussion, let's keep our replies in email. This message is just to acknowledge that we received it and that I replied. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:22, June 14, 2015 (UTC) RFP Can you please unlock the RFP page? Patrollers can't cast their vote is the page is protected to admins only.Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 12:07, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Vandal http://gta.wikia.com/Special:Contributions/Tyglew?limit=500&target=Tyglew This guy is adding a useless category to over 120 pages and is still continuing it. block him before he destroys the whole wiki.Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 12:35, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Request to join GTA Wikia Crew Good day, I am interested in joining the GTA Wikia Crew for Xbox LIVE, primarily for Heists. I have been a member of this Wiki since the 25th of May 2015, and I have made 225 edits (as of the time that I send this message) since then (mostly minor spelling and grammar corrections). TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk) 02:37, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Messi1983 Demotion For now I will close the vote as unsuccessful, however, if his activity does not pick up, we'll reopen the vote in August as we agreed before the vote was suggested. Leo68 (talk) 13:49, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Yes, Jeff advised me of this as well. Leo68 (talk) 15:39, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Leeds I had to wait until yesterday because of my final exams and yes I made it, and I really have no clue how I managed to do it. Well, as I've been working for the past few months, I finally summed up enough money to visit Northern England. I'm planning to visit the city with a few mates and they might be only interested in the nightlife of the city, but I looked up on the Internet about the Tropical World and The Royal Armouries and they seem to be quite nice (I'm a military freak, 4 real). And I still need to check on my calendary exactly when I'm going (about end August) so it should be possible to find some tickets to watch a game at Elland Road. I'll keep you updated on my planning anyways, and if I have enough free time we could meet anywhere if possible. Cheers. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 14:21, June 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Chris Wood Hi Tom. He's not the fastest player but he does get goals, and I think the step down a league will help him get his form back. You're getting a good player, though I'll admit that £3m is probably too much for him especially since we only paid £1m. :Ah, I see. If your manager's going for a 4-3-3 then Wood should fit into that system. He is good as a target man. Sam Talk 18:34, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I've just seen it now. Very odd. Sam Talk 18:51, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::One thing that may have swayed the board is the fact that Pearson's son was one of the players involved in the racist sex-tape in Thailand. It seems to be just Pearson as his backroom staff have been kept on. As for who to replace him, there aren't many out there that would fill me with confidence, except maybe Paul Lambert, as he did very well at Norwich when they went up. With regards to Schmeichel, he's definitely been our most consistent player in the time he's been here, and is started to step out of his dad's shadow and be judged on his own merits. I just hope Pearson's exit doesn't result in key players leaving and the foundations he built being ripped up. Sam Talk 22:37, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks, we're going to need it. I just hope to God we don't appoint Harry Redknapp, he's the polar opposite of Pearson. Good luck to Chris Wood at Leeds, I think he'll do well for you. Sam Talk 11:36, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Push Buttons Hey VaultBoy! We want to run a test with GTA and just a couple other communities in which we give you, the admins, control over your apps' push notifications. You'd fill out a little Google form, we'd check to make sure you didn't write anything vile, and we'd push your message to everyone who has the app installed and push notifications enabled. We wouldn't need much from you - just one 200-character-or-less message every two weeks or so. Is that a program you and the other admins might be into? Let me know! Ducksoup (talk) 21:08, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Correct, I'm not really interested. I'm pretty similar to McJeff in method and manner and I'm not sure the wiki needs that sort of hand at the helm now. Admin tools provide me with everything I need to contribute the way I want. smurfy (coms) 21:37, July 7, 2015 (UTC) I agree I'll be in favour of Jamal getting the new position. I'd say 558 will be out best option for new admin, no word for patrollers. Leo68 (talk) 22:15, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to but in this, but I think Marcus would serve best as the new patroller. He's very active and is good at editing. He's also taken part in lots of community votes. ( ) 22:19, July 7, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :I just took a look at that, and holy cow, is he active? I agree, he is suitable to be a patroller. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:21, July 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: I left my request on the RfP page. ( ) 22:03, July 7, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE:Fallout 4 I'm definitely looking forward to play FO4. But I will not be playing the game at launch. I will get a XOne only in December and I also want to wait a little bit until the game is more "playable", it's a Bethesda game after all, and after playing Skyrim at launch, that glitch fest almost ruined the entire experience for me. Do you prefer FO3 or New Vegas? [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 22:36, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :I'm more of a New Vegas type. Love the world building and storyline of that game. I think it was more faithfull to the two original titles then FO3, it also have much more possibilities and outcomes on their quests. FO3 was not bad, but it's the weakest of the entire series in my opinion. I hope Bethesda learned something with New Vegas and bring back more gray morality choices, instead of the hole black and white stuff of FO3. By the way, now that Jamal is oficially a bureaucrat, should I put my name to become a admin? [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 15:06, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Admin Tag Hey Tom. Do you know why the admin tag isn't appearing beside my username? [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 14:33, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Marcus Do we have a Singapore flag icon for Marcus' staff profile? If not, can you add it? Leo68 (talk) 22:29, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for everything, Tom! MC (MyComputer) 00:40, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Renaming pages Since you're testing, now I can rename pages, i'll test it out on my Sandbox page first. AndreEagle17 20:53, July 13, 2015 (UTC) : Alright, I tested on the Assault Rifle page, which is now named Assault Rifles. There will be a redirect behind, as WildBrick said, only admins and bureaucrats can rename it without leaving a redirect. AndreEagle17 21:02, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: Might need to test chatban too, make sure the "moderator" group rights haven't over-ruled the Chatmoderator rights. smurfy (coms) 21:13, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: No, the redirect only adds clutter pages and confusion. If there was still a staff gap I'd suggest moderators, users above patroller but below admin, but it's not necessary any more. Leo68 (talk) 21:25, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Missions in GTA 1 Yes, I thought the time was right to attempt to fill them in. I'm using YouTube user Skyline0001 as a reference because all I'm doing is watching his videos and filling in the pages in my own words. Any assistance would be greatly appreciated Regulus11 (talk) 22:05, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Staff Marcus' username on the page is misspelled on his avatar link, it shows up as "MarcusCheekKJ" AndreEagle17 00:52, July 15, 2015 (UTC) GTA 1 missions update Ok, so I've completed the San Andreas pages and edited some of the Liberty City ones. Would you care to read through them to check if they're ok before I start on Vice City? If you want, I could adjust some of the other Liberty City missions so they all read the same way. My aim is also to try and do the GTA London missions and GTA 2 as well. Regulus11 (talk) 19:32, July 16, 2015 (UTC) I didn't delete them in case yourself another contributor wanted to add the info box, pictures or video walkthroughs. I would've added the videos myself but have no idea how to do that aha. As you can see on the Counthash mission page Regulus11 (talk) 20:19, July 16, 2015 (UTC) RE:Haha I find it highly coincidental that we're both from Leeds! I mean, c'mon, what's the chances of that happening? There's only 550+ users here, and only around 20 staff members, yet someone is still only 8 miles away? It's good to know I'm not the only Yorkshire man around here...xD 20:30, July 16, 2015 (UTC) : Near enough. I'm actually nearer to the centre of leeds (about 40 minutes away in rush hour xD), but 8 - 9 miles apart has to be one of the shortest distances between users here XD. I mean, Former-Dan must have been the next-closest to us? In fact, you're closer to the centre than I am, I'm more western (not American-western xD). 20:39, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Marked/Unmarked Cruisers Online Hey! I saw you got the Police Cruiser in GTA Online (Xbox Videos). How did you do this? I'm really hoping to get them to spawn, but don't even know where to start. Also, whereabouts did you find the Unmarked Cruiser in GTA Online? 10:31, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Page unlock Hey, could you unlock the RfP page? Smashbro forgot to unlock it when adding a vacant position notification. Thanks in advance. 10:59, July 19, 2015 (UTC) : Hey VaultBoy, I hate to sound egoistical or selfish, but I was also planning to apply yesterday, I asked Leo first just to make sure, he told me I had to wait Hunter's probation end first, but when I got here, WildBrick already sent an RfP. Leo suggested an admin election yesterday. What should be done? AndreEagle17 14:32, July 19, 2015 (UTC) : Could I apply too? as part of the multi-vote promotion? - as Admin? 15:02, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Admin election Hi Tom. Monk's been in chat this afternoon and decided to take a break from the Wiki for a few days to try and clear his head, so he's asked me to ask you if his election case could be closed. He hopes to return by the end of the week but feels he needs some time away at the moment. Thanks. Sam Talk 14:38, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Leave I'll be semi-active for the next month. I'm going to a new job in Vancouver so I'll be moving house, and won't have time to be here along with work. I'll be here occasionally to check in. Already spoke to Jamal. Leo68 (talk) 01:09, July 21, 2015 (UTC) GTA 1 Missions = Done Took a bit longer than I expected but all of the mission pages for GTA 1 have been completed and I managed upload gameplay videos to each one. Hopefully my next project is GTA London (possibly 1961 as well) and then GTA 2. My only ask is if someone could make a table on the GTA London 1969 mission page that replicates GTA 1 and then I'll do the rest like I've just done with GTA 1? Regulus11 (talk) 17:02, July 23, 2015 (UTC) If it's fairly easy for a new user to do then I'd do it myself, but you all have more experience than me xD Would you be able to ask them for me? (seeing as your position has more clout ;D) And if not, I'll try it myself? What do you think of the completed pages btw? I expect they've been empty like that for years Regulus11 (talk) 19:36, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Myth hunter He's failed probation, I've removed his rights and his name from the staff page. Can you change his sig colour? Leo68 (talk) 17:24, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Reply Done. AndreEagle17 21:08, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Beta releases Hey VaultBoy, where did you get all that beta info for GTA V such as Bowling, Air Hockey and Martin Madrazo's mansion's interior? AndreEagle17 12:35, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Remember me? Hey you know WOT3000 right? Im him! This is my first account Im using. WOT3000 is my second account. Hopefully you remember me from Sniper Elite Wiki.HaloLegends86 (talk) 04:33, August 1, 2015 (UTC)HaloLegends86 Chris Wood So, what do you think of him now? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:42, August 1, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, that's why I asked. TBH, I wish he was capable of reproducing more of his club form at international level, but he's been a bit of a failure for NZ. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:23, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Didn't Take Me Long I just got itno my new place in Vancouver, and I have wifi for partial activity, and of course, business as usual. I still have set up work to do and the job doesn't start until next Saturday. CJ Jr., Andre, WB, Andy, MH: The admin issues seem to have been sorted, thankfully. However, we are short of two patrollers. If activity was the issue, then I suggest re-instating Myth hunter on a two-month probation (subject to a vote, obviously), because while we filled a third, there's still two gaps, and I have no idea who can fill them. As for the new patroller, good choice. We'll see how his probation goes. I'll get on as much as possible. Leo68 (talk) 19:20, August 3, 2015 (UTC) I messaged him earlier, if he wants to then he can re-apply. Leo68 (talk) 19:24, August 3, 2015 (UTC) On a lighter note; Mourinho lost to Wenger???!!! That goal from the Ox was perfect. As long as he stays in shape, he could do well. Leo68 (talk) 19:27, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Remember that Cech was in goal against Bradford, but he did do well saving Oscar's free kick. Mourinho's in his cursed third year, the way I see it; Arsenal have no excuses about not winning the league. They've beaten Man City, Liverpool (quite spectacularly), Man Utd and Chelsea, they've shown they can beat the other top four, and they've got a top class keeper, Ozil and Alexis to keep them going, and the defence is soldifying. I'd be surprised if they didn't win it this year. Leo68 (talk) 20:13, August 4, 2015 (UTC) League & League Cup are the only absences. I just see Arsenal holding first and slipping up at the end like they always do. As for the League Cup, let's not talk about the 2011 final. But two successive FA Cups & Community Shields, and the Asia Trophy & Emirates Cup (but they're pointless). Leo68 (talk) 20:55, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Push notifications and FB! Hey man! I reached out to the facebook group. And if you're still interested in the Push notifications, I'd love to get you on board - I think it starts in a week or so. Ducksoup (talk) 22:56, August 3, 2015 (UTC) GTA Wiki Facebook Hey there, LS11sVaultBoy! Doug from Wikia here, I was informed that you were inquiring about obtaining admin rights on the Grand Theft Auto Wiki Facebook page. I can give you (and any other interested admins) rights to the page! We also have access to a Twitter account for the wiki as well. Go ahead and email me at doug@wikia-inc.com '''with a link to your Facebook account you'd like to have admin rights on, and I'll email you back with the password to the Twitter account as well. Thanks for reaching out : > '''TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 23:49, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, so it turns out you need to like the page in order for me to pass on admin rights for you. Could you go ahead and do that for me and let me know? I just sent you the password to the Twitter account via email : > TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 16:37, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Image License Hey Tom! Just to let you know, your images need licenses. I understand you're probably on mobile right now, but make sure you add them on later! :) Thanks • • 19:25, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Applejack Street Hey Vault Boy. The image on the Applejack Street page is very small, blurry, and of quite poor quality. I think a better one could be added. ( ) 21:14, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I see. Sean is very good at capturing better images of streets so that's why I added it. I was just leaving it up in case other users could upload a better picture. ( ) 21:18, August 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : I can get it sorted if you want :) • • 09:37, August 6, 2015 (UTC) : I'll get it sorted in 30 minutes. I fixed the problem with the red links in the Denonym and Government sections of the country infobox. • • 09:56, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Color tags Something got broken on Wikia's end which caused the hilite to stop working, as seen here. I've applied a temporary (or permanent, who knows) fix for the staff color tags. Now MediaWiki:Wikia.css needs to be edited if you want to add new staff color tags (they're all at the bottom of the page). I've also noticed someone tried adding colored staff comment boxes (the comments on blog posts), thoughts on changing it up to staff colorings (albeit darker so it isn't painful to eyes)? Seems like Ilan xd changed JBanton's color one day to a custom one, will probably have to remove that. 00:48, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Your Quote Classy man xD • • 21:27, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Music on the Wiki Hey Tom! I was wondering, how did you get the audio on your page working right? I the case of mine (and several other profiles), as well as certain pages (e.g. TLAD, GTA V) the audio just doesn't work. Do you know how to fix this issue or can you direct me to someone who can? Thanks, have a good one! Mortsnarg (talk) 05:03, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh, haha! I tried that too, it still doesn't work though. and that goes for most pages containing music (besides your own, you possibly did it before everything got glitched or updated? I'm not sure). I was talking with Andre, Jamal, and Leo about it, should we go to the main Wikia regarding this? Mortsnarg (talk) 17:28, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Block User:LAZERHOND64 needs a block (preferably a ban), not only for his repeated violations, but he has removed a warning off his talk page over 5 times, as well as changed to user whom gave it, and removed/altered messages. I think this requires a Ban, forever. • • 10:42, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Noticeboard Vote not closed yet Hey Tom, just like to inform you that this vote should be closed by now, as the vote had been open for quite sometime now... MC (MyComputer) 12:49, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Email Hey! Would you mind if I contacted you via the email we have on file for you? Ducksoup (talk) 23:08, August 11, 2015 (UTC) GTA London missions Sorry for the delay, but all the GTA London missions are complete. Can you get Andre to reorganise the page into a table like the GTA 1 page? I had to delete the table in order for it to flow. Do you want me to redo the London 1961 missions into individual mission pages as well or just leave it? Regulus11 (talk) 00:59, August 14, 2015 (UTC) GTA London missions Sorry for the delay, but I finally completed the GTA London missions. Could you get Andre or someone to do a table for them like for GTA 1? I had to delete it to make it flow. Do you want me to redo the 1961 missions so that they have their own pages or just leave it? Regulus11 (talk) 01:02, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Ok, how about the remaining GTA 2 missions? Regulus11 (talk) 14:23, August 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey I've been away a few days, congratulations on 8000 edits. Next step; 10,000. As for the flag, I was born in LA, so I'd rather have the USA flag there. Leo68 (talk) 23:28, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Images You sure are doing a good job man! You still have 600 pages xD I'll take care of the GTA IV Street images soon, just got the PC working. Good work! :) • • 16:51, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:GTA Fanon Wiki Sure, I'll give it a try this weekend. I tend to make my own narratives after I complete the GTA's storyline, and with this, maybe I can expand upon and share my stories to the GTA fans/wikians. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 03:46, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I do some fan fic work but I'd rather keep it private. On another note; I'm only going to be available on weekends now. The new job is taking up more time than I want it to. I'll stay in the Bureaucrat post for now. Leo68 (talk) 09:53, August 21, 2015 (UTC) GTA Wiki Crew/Youtube Hey Tom! I was wondering if we could do some things with our public accounts? We haven't updated or done anything with Youtube, and the Wiki crew is pretty empty, unused and the emblem just doesn't work (In my opinion). I just wanna know what we should do here, I can at least see the crew having potential. By the way, who's the leader of the wiki crew? I don't know, please respond with what you want to do with the Youtube and crew. Thanks! Mortsnarg (talk) 21:36, August 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hi Tom. Just got back (don't you love two-hour delays on trains?) so only just seen your post. I'm glad to see Chris Wood has managed to score his first goals for Leeds, and to see Sol Bamba doing well. As for Liam Moore, we're looking to loan him out to a Championship side so I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up at Leeds. I presume you've seen the highlights of the game now and I'd say 1-1 is a fair result, as neither side created enough to win it. Sam Talk 23:07, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Next-Gen Do you know any users with next-gen V? I'm working on a customization table for GTA V weapons and I can't list prices for a game I don't have (obviously lol). Leo68 (talk) 03:54, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Can you add prices to the weapons? Only the pistols have been done so far. Leo68 (talk) 18:31, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay, can you add Online prices for attachments, clips and the next gen prices for tints on all these weapons; *AP Pistol *Combat Pistol *Flare Gun *Heavy Pistol *Marksman Pistol *Pistol *Pistol .50 *SNS Pistol *Stun Gun *Vintage Pistol *Assault Shotgun *Bullpup Shotgun *Heavy Pistol *Musket *Pump-Action Shotgun *Sawn-Off Shotgun *Assault SMG *Combat PDW *Combat MG *Gusenberg Sweeper *MG *Micro-SMG *SMG Sorry that it's a long list. I won't be doing any more until next weekend because I'm back at work tomorrow. Thanks. Leo68 (talk) 00:16, August 24, 2015 (UTC) : Kinda requested help on the prices a couple weeks ago when I was implementing the tables. I, too, have GTA V for the PS4, but I did the shooting range challenges and now all of the guns are 25% off. For online, no luck there because I have an 8% discount. I'd help out further, but I'm busy with school and job. : --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 02:00, August 25, 2015 (UTC) : No problem, I won't be doing any more until the weekend. Leo68 (talk) 03:03, August 26, 2015 (UTC) : I'm pretty darn sure that you can find the original pricing by utilizing some mathematical solving. :/ In any case, I'll help you out this weekend as well. : --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 23:36, August 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: Sorry to butt in, but are we trying to work out the original prices of the Weapons in GTA V, even with the discount? It's a pretty simple maths formula, appreciation and depreciation: * 10% - times the discount price by 1.10 to get the original price. EG: Tear Gas w/ discount = $135. 135 x 1.10 = ~148.5. So original price would be ~$149 * 8% - times the discount price by 1.08 to get the original price. EG: Hammer w/ discount = $460. 460 x 1.08 = ~497. So original price would be ~$497. :::Try it, see what you get :) - • • 13:40, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::While I was looking at the Musket prices, I realised that the prices were the exact same in single-player and in online for some reason. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:47, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Hah, sounds simple, Monk. I thought it involved some werid fraction/decimal wumbo-yumbo lol. Thanks for that! :) I'll get started on the prices sometime Friday night or Saturday morning. :::--'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 02:32, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll keep working on them and let you know when I'm done. Leo68 (talk) 00:47, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Myths Wiki block Ey up Tom, there's a user on GTA Myths Wiki that needs a block, an IP Address Blcok, you'll only need to look on the wiki history and see the last 400 edits to see who it is. Tar! :) • • 10:11, August 29, 2015 (UTC) CoD, Lostris,Underscorre,Feedback 13 and me reverted all the vandalism. So, no action is needed.MythHunter 007 Message Wall 11:19, August 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Chris Wood Hi Tom. I caught the tail end of the Derby-Leeds game today and saw Wood's goal, it was a great finish (even better that it was against Derby as well) and one we used to see quite a lot. I'm glad to see he's (hopefully) rediscovering his scoring form. With regards to Moore, Leeds would be a good loan move for him, and if he does go permanently I'll be sorry to see him go but at this stage in his career he needs games and Leeds would be getting a very good player. Sam Talk 20:10, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I was advised by Leon Davis to send my request for promotion to the position of Patroller to all the current GTA Wiki Staff. The following was copied from the Requests for Promotion page, aside from the timestamp, which is current at the time of sending. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller Good day sir/madam, I have an interest in the position of Patroller on this wiki. I have been active since 25 May 2015 on this wiki, but have been editing since 18 December 2012 (on Halo Nation), though I have been most active on this wiki. I have made 511 edits (at the time of writing this message) since joining this wiki: mostly minor spelling or grammatical corrections (a few of these edits were made within a short period of time to the same page due to missed errors in my earlier edit(s)), and a relatively small number of more major page changes. I have not had any warnings and/or blocks, and as far as I am aware, only two of my edits (excluding my personal templates) to date have been undone: one due to ignorance of context, the other due to a contentious trivia article which I am currently seeking to discuss with "RainingPain17" (see my Talk page for more information regarding these reversions). I also seek to help other users where possible. On a personal note, I am keen on the idea of being an observer/arbitrator, as I intend to study to qualify as a lawyer, and I regard this as a test of sorts. I hope that you will approve. Thank you for your time. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:02, September 6, 2015 (UTC) yea hi, leon davis just blocked me (my other profile wich is just cadroidam) and my ip address for absolutelly no reason and for 3 months, im new and ive never been blocked and i didnt do anything so i think 3 months is extremely harsh punishments for not doing naything, i barely even use gta wikia so... ???! i didnt do anything wrong and now my little brothers cant edit from their profiles because they have the same ip than me which leon davis ( http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Leon_Davis ) blocked, not only do i want this matter resolved and my blocking removed but some punishment to leon for abuse of power Cadroidam1 (talk) 23:40, September 6, 2015 (UTC)cadroidam : Look at his talk page. He severely violated this wiki's policy. He is now blocked forever. AndreEagle17 00:03, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Drawing/artwork licenses Good day, I have a question regarding licenses: do drawings/artwork require attached licenses, and if so, what template should be used? I am adding licenses to unlicensed images on this wiki. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:05, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately you have not answered my question. What I was asking was: what are the licensing requirements for official/beta artworks for games? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) In that case I may have to leave this image, and any others like it that I find, without a license. If you find information that states otherwise, please do not hesitate to contact me. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:51, September 8, 2015 (UTC) I think that I may have discovered information that will benefit both of us: I have discovered this template that is intended to be used for artworks for the entire Grand Theft Auto series. I am going to apply it to the aforementioned drawing, and any other unlicensed artworks that I find. Thank you anyway for your help. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:38, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Fw: Trivia for Willard (car) Good day again, I have a contentious topic that I need to bring up with you: I made an edit to the article oft the vehicle called the Willard, but it was reverted by "Monkeypolice188", who advised me to contact "RainingPain17' about the dispute. Unfortunately "RainingPain17" is inactive for now, so I decided to discuss it with Leon Davis instead, but he seems to be away for now, so I have forwarded it again to you, as I really wish to get this issue out of the way as soon as possible. The original message that I sent to "RainingPain17" is below, including the timestamp, but without links: *Good day, I was directed here by "Monkeypolice188", with regards to an edit that I made to the page about the car called the Willard. According to "Monkeypolice188", a note that I added to the trivia for that car (that it is the only vehicle with a named manufacturer in the Grand Theft Auto series to have the same manufacturer and vehicle names) had been reverted due to guidelines created by you, stating that "this is the only" trivia notes should not be used. While I can understand the value of such guidelines for certain instances of trivia, I personally believe that my particular note should be an exception, as such an uncommon instance of a car having the exact same name as its manufacturer must surely be of note. I would like to request to have my note placed back on the trivia of the page. :TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | contributions) 16:17, September 1, 2015 (UTC) TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:11, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Well, that was simple! :-) I will make the changes, and leave a link to your Talk page in the edit summary. Thank you for your help. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:54, September 8, 2015 (UTC) : This fact is irrelevant and unnecessary, Monk reverted his revision three times and told him about that, so he shouldn't be adding the fact after being told by a patroller not to do it. AndreEagle17 18:05, September 8, 2015 (UTC) : It appears that the discussion continues, due to "AndreEagle17" reverting my edit. Actually, Monk only reverted my edit one time, not three (see the edit history). The rest was discussion. I do not wish to add my note again until I can be sure that there is no dispute regarding my edit. Please offer your opinion, but I do not intend to edit the article again unless you and other Bureaucrats can guarantee that my edit is sound and will not be reverted again, as I do not want an edit war. Thank you. : TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:37, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Well, I must admit that I feel stupid now: it turns out that there is another vehicle (the Kraken) with the same vehicle and manufacturer name (my compliments to Camilo Flores for pointing this out), and had someone pointed this out to me sooner, this issue would not have even begun. Obviously my trivia note is now completely invalid, and I will obviously say no more on this embarrassing issue. My apologies for any irritation that I caused by this issue. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:49, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Two user fighting on Myths Wiki Hey Vault, two users named TheDarkWut and The Assassin of Legend on Myths Wiki are fighting about being or being not racist on my message wall and The Assassin of Legend's message wall, yesterday I had given them warning but they don't stop. Can you please take some immediate action? Link- Thread:29839 and Thread:29825.--MythHunter 09:51, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Joe Lawton Hello, I have noticed that you have removed the "NeedsImage" template that I added to the page on Joe Lawton. May I ask why you have done so? There is still no picture, and no edit summary was provided. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:00, September 9, 2015 (UTC) In that case I will leave it to you to sort the page out, since you seem to know what you are doing. I honestly have not seen the Weazel News article mentioned in the trivia, so I actually have no idea myself as to whether the article even exists, and of course, the trivia should be removed if it proves to be inaccurate. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:40, September 9, 2015 (UTC)